Running from hell
by Xifihas
Summary: Two transfer students from the US have gotten caught up in the zombie outbreak in Japan. As it turns out, this isn't the first time they've been through it. Of course, conditions are a bit different this time. Semi-crossover with Dead Rising (backstory mostly). Rated for Violence and language. Collab with Wolfman360
1. Hell's come back for us

Disclaimer: We don't own either franchise. If we did, they'd probably suck.

Chapter 1: Hell's come back for us

"How the hell could this have happened again!?" I muttered, seething as I swung at the zombie lurching towards my friend, smashing it's skull against the wall. Normally he'd be able to handle it but he was at the moment indisposed throwing the one in front of him over the railing of the stairs.

It's another god-damned zombie outbreak! We thought we were past this after Fortune City but I guess life just loves shitting on us! We're trying to catch up with three other survivors headed for the roof. The girl in the group, looks kind of familiar actually, managed to get that spear of hers stuck pretty well into the last zombie between us. Unfortunately, she stuck it in it's chest. Zombie knocked her to the ground but got it's head smashed before it could get any closer. Not by us mind you. One of the guys in the other group grabbed a baseball bat from the other and dealt with it. With that, the route was clear.

The last of the other group yelled for us to hurry and got us into a closed off area of the roof. We were able to barricade the stairwell pretty effectively; turns out cellophane tape is a lot stronger than it looks. It wasn't perfect but it would do us well enough to get our bearings and come up with a plan.

Now that we've got time I should probably explain a few things. Name's Gerard Kinane, my buddy here's Peter Ashall. We're foreign students in Japan from the US. Coming here was his idea and I didn't have anything better. Besides, who could have predicted this? Anyway, now that we've got a chance to catch our breath we recognised who we were following or rather, one of them recognised us.

"Peter! Gerard! You're alright!" we heard Takashi shout out in relief.

"Takashi? Is that you? I'm glad you're okay!" Peter said, similarly relieved while I chimed in with "Good to have someone we know with us during this". Seriously, that's more important than you would think.

I recognised all of the group. Takashi Komuro, one of the first friends we made since moving here; Rei Miyamoto, Takashi's Ex-girlfriend and Hisashi Igo, Takashi's Best-friend...who just so happens to be dating Rei since she broke up with Takashi. Yeah, awkward. Still, he isn't too bitter about it far as I can tell and right now, dating's the least of our concerns. We all know each-other well enough that there shouldn't be too much friction in the group.

"It's great to see you're all safe. Question is what do we do now?" I said.

Takashi filled us in. "I know the Astronomy club left some drinks and food in there for sleep-overs." He motioned to the storage room. "There are sleeping bags too. We should have enough for two or three days". Rei opened the door and went inside. She came out shortly after informing us "There's a toilet in there". Sensibly, Hisashi asked "Was the water working?" Rei answered "it was, but how?" adding on "Wouldn't the power go out at a time like this? If the power was out then the water pumps wouldn't be running." I figured "surely there'd be an emergency generator here for when the power goes out. That's probably what's working the water pumps."

We all got some water and just rested while we had the chance. Hisashi told us "There's nothing we can do but wait for someone to save us". Takashi was leaning against the railing and getting rather irritated at the zombie moaning at him down below. "Why you..." and raised his arm about to throw the bottle he was holding before Peter yelled "Takashi don't!" and grabbed his arm. "We need to hold on to as much water as we can." Hisashi chimed in saying "we have enough water inside to last us a whlie." and Rei realised "If nothing else, we can make the water last for a week"

As it turns out, Takashi was the only one with a cell-phone so we had him try to call the police. All he got was an automated message. Makes sense now that I've had a chance to get a good look at the city. It's a mess to say the least. Chaos as far as the eye can see. Lets just say none of us were particularly happy about it. It's bringing back some bad memories in us. Oh crap. Pete's got that thousand yard stare again.

–––**Pov Change: Peter–––**

Where the hell did these come from!? One minute we're in the audience for Terror Is Reality and the next we're running for our lives! What happened? What do we do? Where do we go? All these questions and more went silent the moment I got out of the stadium and saw just how bad it was. Zombies running loose, killing and eating everyone. I froze, it felt like an hour but was really just a second. I felt something push me from behind and I panicked! "Pete! Keep moving damnit!" I recognised my friend's voice and was able to calm myself enough to follow. Saw an older guy try to direct people to "get to the shelter". Didn't see any better options so we ran there, dodging zombies as we went. Saw a man in a yellow jacket carrying a child about to be grabbed by a zombie so I charged and kicked it away. I shouted "Come on! Hurry, this way!"

Only about a dozen people made it. As it turns out, the guy I protected was Chuck Greene. I recognised him from the competition. We also found out the girl was his daughter, Katie, and she had been bitten previously. He must have been competing to get the money to pay for her Zombrex.

Apparently, we had rescue coming in three days. When we found this out, Gerard told me "I don't think that guy's got enough to last that long. Just something about their reaction". Turns out he was right. Chuck tried to get out through the vents. Claimed he was looking for other survivors. Don't know why exactly but I felt like I had to help him. Maybe I felt bad for him and Katie, maybe I felt I just had to do something, anything. Maybe I just had something to prove to myself.

"Peter, you okay?" I heard a quiet, but familiar voice. "**Peter!**" I felt something grabbing and shaking me. I was suddenly on the roof again. "Wait, what?"

"Pete, we lost you for a minute there. You alright?" Gerard said, obviously concerned. Looking at the others, they were also concerned. "Yeah, I'm okay, just..." I said, trying to reassure them but trailing off "Fortune City again?" Gerard said. I just responded with "yeah." "It's okay, that messed us both up."

The others were looking at us with a mix of concern and curiosity. I was going to explain things to them but I was interrupted by a loud bang. We turned to see what was going on and saw a teacher running onto the roof. Rei identified him first "Thats...The P.E. Teacher, Takayama." He was talking to himself and laughing. Then he climbed the safety fence and jumped off the edge. Obviously he snapped under the pressure. I couldn't help but mutter "idiot".

After seeing that, Rei lost all composure. "I can't...I can't take this any more...". I was going to try and calm her down but Hisashi acted first. He gave her a shoulder to cry on and helped her try to make sense of the situation. When he said "If we know why this is happening, we'll be able to look for a solution" it suddenly hit me. Could Phenotrans be behind this like last time? I couldn't be sure. I decided to ask Gerard "should we tell them?". He responded "Not yet. They have enough to worry about without giving them the idea that we might be involved. I know it makes no sense but they're not thinking straight. Nobody does in these situations." He was right. After all, we've been there before.

I leaned on the railing next to Takeshi. I could tell he was at a loss. Nothing was making sense to him anymore. Nothing ever does at times like this. To be fair, the only thing I can do right now is ask 'Why?'. Why is this happening? We thought Phenotrans was finished after we broke the story. Did they somehow stay active despite the massive government sanctions? Did one of their scientists go rogue and release the plague as revenge? Did we accidentally bring it over despite all the checks? Is it something else entirely? ...I suppose right now the only thing we can do is survive.

**Author Notes:** Should probably describe what our characters look like. Peter has dark-brown hair, blue eyes and a slim-athletic build. He wears a small metal pendant in the shape of a wolf's head. Gerard has black hair, blue-grey eyes and fairly muscular for his age. They've both been staying in fighting shape since Fortune City.


	2. Beginning of a Nightmare

Disclaimer: We don't own shit. Quit bothering us!

Chapter 2: The beginning of a nightmare.

**Two hours previously**

I was in class as usual. I saw that Takashi wasn't in. Guess the break-up with Rei and her dating Hisashi is hitting him pretty hard. Pretty bitchy move on her part if you ask me. Me and Gerard have been trying to help him get over it, even tried hooking him up with some other girls but so far, no luck. I'll probably see him at lunch. Just hope we don't run into Saya. Let's just say she and Gerard go together like Vinegar and Baking Soda.

Something outside caught my attention. A few teachers were at the gate trying to deal with someone outside, probably a drunk or the like. What I saw next was something I hoped I'd never have to see again. The man at the gate took a bite out of a teacher's arm. He collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony. I didn't want to believe it but it was just too familiar. I leant over to Gerard and told him what I saw. He told me "if it were anyone else I'd doubt it but I know you wouldn't joke about this. I just hope you're wrong...for everybody's sake".

Around that point, Takashi burst in and tried to get Rei to come with him. We took it as our cue to leave. On the way I 'borrowed' a baseball bat from another student's gym-bag. We made our way to the exit, Gerard grabbing a Fire Extinguisher off the wall "bit heavy but It'll do" as we went. We had to get out before people panic. _**"Attention all students and teachers! Attention all students and teachers! At the present time, there is a violent struggle occurring on the premises. Students, stay with your teachers and follow their instructions!"**_ Oh shit.

Then the whole school erupted into pure panic. We had to duck into a side hall to avoid the mass of people rushing for the exit. "Well, so much for that plan. You have any ideas?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe we could head for the roof" Gerard suggested "signal for help or something". It was as good an idea as any so we went for it.

It was slow going, we had to avoid the main corridors due to all the chaos. Infection was spreading pretty quickly, we had to fight off a couple of zombies on the way, nothing like the hordes we dealt with before but we were better armed back then. Near the roof entrance, we saw military helicopters through the window, heading for the city. Didn't look like they'd stop and help us. Still, we pushed forward. As I said before, we didn't have any other ideas. When we got to the roof we saw three other students heading for a raised area of the roof and we ran to join them.

**Present time**

Hisashi suggested we try to get a fire going. Started saying something about the zombies movement at night but suddenly started coughing up blood. I knew the sign and asked if he had been bitten. Takashi told us he had been. "Crap. I thought so. He's about to turn." Rei asked "What do you mean?!" and I told her "He's infected. When you get bitten, you turn into one of them. A single bite means you're effectively dead. Only thing we can do now is put him out of his misery". Rei and Takashi were shocked to hear this but Hisashi seemed to understand. "Just like in the movies. Everything about it's just like a movie". He coughed up more blood and asked "Could you do me a favour? If you drop me from there" He pointed to the outer railing "The impact should crush my skull." Rei freaked out after hearing that. "What are you saying?!" "I don't want to become one of them!" Hisashi shouted back. I told Gerard "Keep Rei back. I have to do this." He just nodded and went to pull Rei off of Hisashi. She started screaming at me to stop and he yelled that it needed to be done. I picked Hisashi up, walked him to the railing and asked "any last words?" He said "Promise me you'll take care of Takashi and Rei". I told him I would. He started convulsing and then went limp...dead. He'd rise shortly after. I gave him his last wish and flung him over the railing. He hit the ground with a crunch.

Rei slipped out of Gerard's grip and ran up to me demanding to know why I killed Hisashi. I told her there was nothing else we could do besides let him kill us. She got angry and slapped me across the face. "I...I wanted us all to be okay! I didn't want to see Hisashi like this! If Hisashi's going to leave me behind just because he got bit, then I want to become one of them too!" She started beating on my chest. I was starting to get pretty angry but I realised she needed to vent. After all, she just lost her boyfriend. Eventually she just collapsed to the ground, sobbing. I just sighed and walked to the railing. I heard Takashi say "I don't think he'd want that." He was doing his best to calm her down. Rei started acusing Takashi of being glad that Hisashi was dead because of their history.

Seems that affected Takashi pretty badly. He started climbing the barricade, saying he'd fight the zombies himself. I grabbed his leg and said "I made a promice to Hisashi that I'd keep both of you safe and I plan on keeping it!" Rei then grabbed his other leg saying "I didn't mean what I said! Please! Let's go together! He climbed down and pulled Rei into a hug. Maybe for his comfort, maybe for hers, I can't really be sure, probably both.

I look up at the sky, wondering, why is this happening to us? Why do good people like Hisashi have to die? I think back on the promise I made to him and I know what I have to do. I will protect Takashi and Rei, even if it kills me.


	3. Escaping from High-School Hell - Part 1

Disclaimer: Not ours, shut up.

Chapter 3: Escaping from High-School Hell - Part 1.

**POV Change: Gerard**

After the inital shock of Hisashi's death wore off there was a long silence. Peter was sitting against the wall, hugging his knees and staring at the railing he threw Hisashi over. Clearly he's feeling guilty about not being there for the others when this whole thing started. We both knew there was no point dwelling on it and there was nothing else either of us could do but that doesn't mean it didn't affect us.

After a long time, not sure how long exactly, Rei went over to Peter and told him "I'm sorry for getting so angry at you." Peter just raised his head with a "huh?". Rei told him "I was just so confused and upset and I took it out on you and I'm sorry for it." Peter got up and said "It's okay. Anyone would be angry after what just happened. I only wish there was something else I could have done." Then they hugged to make it up to each-other. At least we're able to get past this.

Rei decided to try calling her dad again. She must have the number to his cell-phone. She got through but for whatever reason, he could hear her. Then the call got cut off. She was pretty upset about not being recognised but at least she knew her dad was alive.

I noticed the zombies were really putting the pressure on our barricade. "Hey, that barricade isn't going to hold out too much longer so we really need to deal with these zombies. If you've got any ideas, share them". Peter looked at the barricade, then walked into the obsevoritory. A minute later he called out "You said the water was still running, right?" I replied "Yeah, it should be anyway. Why?" He came out with a fire hose in his hands and a shit eating grin on his face. "So, who wants to play fireman?" I realised what he had planned "That's brilliant!"

We packed what supplies we could carry and got set up. Peter and Takashi were handling the hose, Rei was at the valve and I was ready to pull down the barricade. "Okay Rei, when I give the signal, open the valve fully. Peter; Takashi, the hose is going to recoil a lot when the water starts flowing so get ready to force that thing down. Okay, are we ready?" They all called out "Ready!" I removed the tape and pulled away a piece of the barricade before scrambling out of the way. The zombies made short work of the rest of it. "Rei! Now!" I called out. Seconds later the water started gushing out the hose. It went a bit wild at first but they quickly got it under control. Takashi yelled "Eat it!" and Peter followed up with "and DIE!". Not the quip I would have used but whatever. The zombies got sent flying. Some went over the edge, others slammed against the walls and ground. Takashi told Peter "That was a good idea, using the fire hose". Peter sounded pretty smug after that "What can I say? I'm a genius." I had to take him down a peg "Oh yeah, your ideas are _always_ good. Remember the gem launcher?" He shouted back "Shut up! It would have worked if it hadn't jammed!" I reminded him "The thing friggin exploded! I'm surprised you still have your fingers!" He just flipped me off and said "Well screw you asshole." Takashi and Rei just watched, confused and a little awkward. The look on their faces basically said "What the hell?"

After all that, Rei asked the sensible question "Where do we go now?" I admit I hadn't thought of that. Takashi said "I'm going home. Most students living in the dorms would be going to their hometowns. Hopefully we'll be able to join up with some of them. There's strength in numbers." Rei suggested he call home but he said his parents wouldn't be there at this time. Something tells me he wasn't giving us the full story but I couldn't be concerned with that now. "Well, that's as good an idea as any. Let's move!" I announced. We were about to move when Peter suddenly shouted "Oh Shit! Shizuka-Chan!" Right, the school nurse he has the hots for. "Guys! We need to get to the nurses office right now!" He said, clearly panicked. To be fair, she's at a pretty high risk of getting infected. Medical personel usually are at the start of an outbreak. Still, I don't think we have to go too far out of our way and if she's still alive it would be good to have her with us. I told him "We'll pass pretty close to the Nurse's office on the way out, we can check it on the way." Rei and Takeshi nodded in agreement and we set off, Peter taking the lead, determined to save Shizuka.


	4. Escaping from High-School Hell - Part 2

Disclaimer: You know the deal.

Chapter 4: Escaping from High-School Hell - Part 2

**POV Change: Peter**

We were running towards the nurse's office, I was leading, killing any zombie in my way. My thoughts focused on the danger Shizika-chan is in. I was getting angry. When a zombie lunged at me I punched it's head so hard it snapped off. All of a sudden I heard something unexpected. "Did you hear that?" I asked. Takashi said "Was that...a gunshot?" Rei told us "It came from the faculty room." We all knew it was another survivor, trying to stay alive. A part of me wanted to ignore it and continue onto the nurse's office but I couldn't forgive myself for ignoring someone that needed help and neither would Shizuka-chan. We made our way to the faculty room. In my thoughts I said "Shizuka-chan; please stay safe".

We heard a scream and double-timed it there. We saw a zombie advancing on a cornered girl. I recognised the hair, it was Saya, Gerard's rival. Back before all this, they were always trying to one-up each other, wanting to prove who's smarter. I usually have to break up their arguments. As the zombie came closer, Saya grabbed a drill from the bag she had and drove it into the zombie's face. Sadly, the drill stopped before it could get through the skull. I was about to move to save her but Gerard was already charging in. He used his fire-extinguisher as a battering ram and slammed the zombies head into the wall, crushing it completely. The rest of us attacked and killed the other zombies.

I recognised the other two students. The boy was Kouta, one of our first friends. We met when we saved him from a group of bullies. The other girl was Saeko. I first met her in the school library and I asked her about Bushido. I ran over to Kouta "Kouta! Glad to see you're okay." He smiled, relieved to see his friends alive.

For some reason Saya snapped. "What's with all you guys, acting so friendly..." Takashi responded "What are you talking about Takagi?" That set her off "Stop being an idiot! I'm a genius! If we start acting like this we'll lose next time!" Gerard shouted back "What? You mean we'll lose if we start acting like decent human beings to each other? How stupid can you get!" She whirled around and started to retort "What do..." she stopped when she saw herself in the wall-mirror. "ah, ahh...I'm so dirty." her voice started to waver "I should clean up before I see my mom..." then she broke down, crying. Gerard pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself and then I saw something I never expected. He walked over, knelt down and pulled Saya into a hug. Saya just cried against his shoulder. I felt sorry for Saya, having to go through all of these horrors.

Once Saya calmed down a bit we went into faculty room and barricaded the door. I saw Shizuka-chan was there and safe. I ran over and hugged her "Thank god you're okay Shizuka-chan! I was so worried about you!" She hugged my back "Glad you're okay too Peter-kun" She was smiling. Every time she smiles, it fills my heart with warmth and joy. "Ahem" I turned to see interrupted us. It was Gerard, with a smirk on his face "Okay love-birds, save it for when we get out of here". I felt my face heat up and shouted "Oh shut up! It's not like that!" He just snickered and said "Whatever you say". I let Shizuka-chan go and walked to the other side of the desk.

Takashi asked Shizuka-chan about her car keys. She started looking in her bag for them and Saeko asked if her car would fit all of us. She froze. I knew what she was thinking. It wasn't nearly big enough. I've seen it. Kouta suggested we take one of the buses. I agreed with him, they would be big enough to hold us all and anyone else we find. Saya asked where we would go. Takashi told her he had to make sure his family is okay and that they could check everyone else's houses too. She told us the police and self defence force would be evacuating people somewhere. Then we noticed Rei staring at the TV in shock.

**POV Change: Gerard**

We turned up the volume on the TV so we could hear the news report.

"...it. Due to large numbers of riots throughout the country the government has been forced to rethink it's emergency policy.

"It is clear the outbreak started in the Fortune City arena during last night's Terror Is Reality show. Information received from a behind the scenes source reveals that this outbreak was not an accident but an act of terrorism. This shocking footage was obtained from a source inside the Fortune City Arena, the site of the Terror Is Reality gameshow." The TV showed someone in motorcycle gear planting a bomb on the door to the zombie inclosure. "Initial reports suggest the man in the video is former motocross champion Chuck Greene" That can't be right!

I felt shaking and I was back in the faculty room. I'm losing it! Got to focus! "Gerard, you okay?" I heard Peter ask. "Yeah, bad memories, that's all". I looked back at the TV.

"Reports are coming in that the United States military is enforcing a blockade around Japan 'To prevent the spread on the infection out of the country' and sending in troops, relief supplies and evacuation crews when possible." Well, at least there's an organised response from someone this time. Can't wait to see how they screw it up this time.

I had Peter quickly catch me up on what I missed. The Police and Self Defence Force are scrambling to deal with the chaos and the evacuation shelters are full. "Figures. They're never prepared for an outbreak."

Saya started getting angry "What's with you two?! You're acting like you've done this before!" So I told her "That's because we have done this before." The others were shocked to hear this. Rather than face an onslaught of questions I just asked them "Have any of you heard of Fortune City?" None of them had. "There was an outbreak there, third one in the US. We were there."

Peter took over from there. "We were on vacation. Then all of a sudden it became hell on earth. People were dying left and right. We managed to get to safety with a few others. We had to survive for three days. During that time we discovered the outbreak was no accident. It had all been planned." I started again. "We worked with two others in our investigation; Chuck Greene and Frank West. We found out that the host of the show 'Terror Is Reality' paid a member of the group C.U.R.E. to plant a bomb to set the zombies being held for the show loose and framed Chuck for the crime. Then we discovered that the pharmaceutical company Phenotrans was paying him to cause the outbreak so they could extract the parasites that cause the infection so they could produce more of their drug 'zombrex'." I slammed my fist on top of the desk "They killed hundreds of people just so they could make some money! IT'S FUCKING INSANE!" I was getting really wound up but can you blame me? Peter grabbed my shoulder and told me "Gerard, calm down. It's over. Frank and Chuck broke the story and Phenotrans were taken down." I sat down and caught my breath.

I had him continue for me. "After the Fortune City incident, staying in the US kept bringing up bad memories and at times we started...seeing things. Things of the past. Horrors that keep repeating in our minds." He took a breath and continued "We couldn't take it so I decided we would finish our education in Japan and put that whole mess behind us. Now, I feel like hell has come back to claim us for good this time."

The other were in complete shock. Shizuka look at Peter with great concern. Takashi and Kouta were shocked to find out what two of their friends had been through. Even Saya was looking at me with a mix of concern, awe and respect. Peter broke the tension "Okay, enough about the past. We have bigger things to worry about." I stood up and said "He's right, we need to focus on getting out of here and somewhere more secure. We can question the hows and whys later." Peter gave us the plan "It's pretty simple. We head out the front door, sneak onto a bus and drive like hell. We'll work out a destination later. Okay, let's move!"


	5. Escaping from High-School Hell - Part 3

Disclaimer: We don't own High-School of the Dead or Dead Rising. Stop fucking calling us! Seriously! It doesn't help anyone and it's seriously starting to piss us off!

Chapter 5: Escape from High-School Hell - Part 3

**POV Change: Peter**

On our way out, Saya told us they only react to sound. Great, zombie bats. No, that's lame. Whatever. Gerard mentioned that's different from the ones we faced last time. They had a little sight and also reacted to smell. I said to Saya and Gerard "Maybe it's a mutated strain?" It seemed reasonable to them.

We heard a scream and saw a small group of survivors being attacked. Kouta shot the zombie closed to the survivors, Takashi took out one while Rei took out the other two. We asked if any of them had been bitten while checking them over. They were clean. We made our way to the main entrance. There were a large number of zombies around the shoe lockers. There were too many to fight. Saya said they only react to sound. I looked around, one of us would have to test that theory. I can tell they're scared to go out there by themselves so I decided that I'd go first. Takashi and Rei didn't want me to go, they insisted they would go but I told them "No, I have to do this. I made a promise to Hisashi and I'm going to keep it; even if it kills me."

After saying my piece I crept toward the door, praying that Saya was right about the zombies. With every step I took, my fear grew. My heart began to race. I was starting to shiver. I was literally staring death in the face! So far, they ignored me. I picked up a shoe off the ground and threw it, far from the lockers. The sound got their attention and they shambled away. I slowly opened the main doors and signalled everyone to go. Suddenly, one of the students from the other group ran ahead, making noise and getting the zombies attention. I shouted "RUN!" and we made a break for the bus. Saya yelled at me "Why did you yell?! If you had kept quiet we'd only have to deal with the ones nearby!" Gerard shouted at her "Shut up and run!" As we fought our way through, one of the others got grabbed and bitten. One of the girls tried to go back for him but Saya told her it was pointless. She refused to listen and ran off to save him.

When we reached the bus I told Takashi and Saeko to cover the door and for Kouta to shoot from the window. I'd make sure everyone was on before I jumped on myself. Shizuka-chan was trying to figure out the bus but was getting flustered. Then we saw another group of survivors. They were being lead by a teacher. It was Shidou. Easily the most hated teacher in the school. I called him a snake. Gerard was less polite and called him a scumbag. Takashi wanted us to wait, an opinion not shared by anyone. Rei told him "That kind of person is better off dead!" Normally I'd agree but he has a group of students with him and if he died, they'd panic. I got off the bus and told them to hurry and get on board. What happened next showed us all that snake's true nature. One of the students fell and hurt his ankle. He asked for help but instead, that bastard kicked him in the face and left him to die! I was pissed! I wanted to kill him right there but, for the sake of the others, I'll let him live...for now. He will suffer for this, I garun-fucking-tee it!

As everyone got on board I joined them and closed the door. Shizuka-chan told herself "They're not human" and gunned the engine. I told her "They're not human, they're just monsters wearing people's faces." Rei was telling Takashi "We're going to regret this. We're definitely going to regret saving him". To be honest, she was probably right. We broke through the gate and made our way into the city. I felt a small victory for saving a good few people...and a sick feeling for saving that snake. I saw his sickening grin and said in my thoughts "He's up to something. If he tries to hurt my friends and Shizika-chan. I. Will. **End Him!**"


	6. One hell to another

Disclaimer: Piss off.

Chapter 6: One hell to another.

We were driving down the road. Shizika-chan ran down more than a few zombies on the way. I found it pretty funny actually. However, one of the other students starting whining. "Why do we have to be with you guys? You all decided on where to go without considering us." Gerard took the opportunity to snark. "Well excuse us for trying to stay alive. If you have any ideas then feel free to share them. We'd _love_ to hear your _sage advice_." After Gerard said his piece the other student opened his mouth, paused, closed it again and sat back down.

As we tried to go around a crashed truck, a car sped past in the other direction, the driver yelling "What the fuck are you doing! I'll kill you!" I flipped him off and shouted back "Fuck you asshole!" Selfish prick was only looking out for himself. We've got a whole group here!

Another student started bitching. This time about Shizika-chan's driving. I was getting pissed off. I was going to yell at him but Shizika-chan did so first, telling him "That's enough! Lay off of me! I've never driven one of these before!" That shut everyone up. I smiled, I knew she could be pretty fierce when she wants to be.

The same student that was whining earlier on starting giving Takashi grief. I had enough of this little shit. I got in his face "What the hell is your problem? What did he ever do to you!" He shot back "Don't fucking touch me you stupid gaijin!" Before I could even react, Gerard jumped up and punched him in the throat. He collapsed, struggling to breathe. I think Gerard just collapsed the guy's windpipe! I crouched down and told him "You had that one coming." Then the snake started clapping. "Ashall-kun, Kinane-kun, it's wonderful to see such great teamwork." Oh boy, here we go. "However, to keep fights like this from breaking out, I think we should try a little idea I had." Yep, it's a power grab. "What we need is a leader. A leader just for us!" Then Saya said "and lemme guess. There's only one person who could shoulder the burden?" Oh so predictibly, he said "I'm a teacher Takagi-san. And you are all students. I'm the only one qualified."

"Oh really now?" I stated. "You're really the only one who can handle this? Please tell us all about your previous experience in dealing with the undead." Even if I didn't have previous experience, I wouldn't want this guy leading "It's obvious that myself and Gerard should lead. We've been through this before. We survived Fortune City!" He just ignored me and said to the rest of the students "So how about it? If you agree with me, would you please clap your hands?" Those idiots all started clapping. "Just as I said. The majority rules that I am to be our leader." I was about to yell at them but then Rei shouted for Shizuka-chan to stop and let her off. Takashi tried to stop her but she told him "No way in hell am I ever going to travel with that bastard!" Shidou just dismissed her saying "It sounds like I won't be able to do anything to change her mind. She's a lost cause." Gerard got up and told him "It's not that you cant. It's that you don't want to. You don't care about any of us. You're just a scumbag that's decided to use this situation to indulge a sick power fantasy!" He stormed off saying "This is a bus of the damned. I'm going and if you want to live I suggest you do the same."

As he left I wasn't sure what to do. Gerard and I have always been a team and I made that promise to Hisashi that I'd keep Takashi and Rei safe but at the same time, I didn't want to leave Shizika-chan alone, especially with that bastard Shidou. Suddenly I heard an approaching noise and turned to see what it was. A bus was speeding out of control. It crashed into an abandoned car, causing an explosion and blocking the road. Saeko was the first to recover and shouted across the wreckage "Komuro-kun, are you all right!?" We heard him respond "Let's meet up...at Higashi police station!" Saeko asked "What time?" and Takashi shouted back "Five O'Clock! If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!" We had to take a different road but at least we had a destination. I just hope Gerard can keep the others safe.


	7. Hell is other people

Disclaimer: Look, if it's really such an issue then just say so and I'll take it down.

Chapter 7: Hell is other people.

**POV Change: Gerard**

Great. Now I'm separated from my closest friend and he's stuck with that absolute scumbag of a teacher. At least we have a place to meet up. Takashi rushed off saying "We need to hurry!"...and blundered straight into a zombie's grasp. Fortunately for us, it was wearing biker gear, including a helmet. It tried to bite him but only ended up head-butting him. Rei blind-sided the zombie with...a board or something. I then grabbed Takashi's dropped bat, my fire-extinguisher had gone missing after the explosion, flipped the zombie over and jabbed through the helmet's visor. I felt it's nose break and it stopped moving, bone probably pierced the brain.

Rei helped Takashi to his feet. "That was way too close!" I told them "If that zombie wasn't wearing that helmet, you'd be dead Takashi." I sighed "No point dwelling on it, we just need to be more careful." I'm pretty sure they got what I was saying. Rei asked "Can we walk all the way to the city" I figured "We don't really have any other options" Takashi then said "Wait, that guy's bike..." Surprised I didn't notice. He righted the bike, got on and started it up. Rei asked him "Do you have a licence?" and Takashi just responded "It's customary for high school students to drive without a licence" Rei climbed on behind him and I got on behind both of them. "Normally this would be all kinds of illegal but that doesn't really matter right now".

As we drove down the road, a Self-defence force jet flew past, low to the ground. Rei tried to get their attention, no luck. Takashi brought the bike to a stop. "They were flying low just now, so why didn't they help us?" Rei questioned. I figured "They're probably trying to secure an area for people evacuate" Takashi followed with "It's the same as the helicopter we saw from the roof of the school. They can't do anything to help us yet." Rei didn't like that "Well then, what do you think we should do?" she asked very forcefully. "There's only so much we **can** do!" Takashi responded. Rei started pushing his buttons "You're always like this Takashi. When important stuff happens, you just give up... You've been like that since kindergarten." Takashi got pretty angry after that "How does that have anything do do with all the chaos going on right now!?" I had to end this "Can we not argue now! We have a place to go so lets get there already!" That shut them up. Before Takashi got us moving again he told us "We won't be able to make it much further unless we find a gas station. I think there's one after another couple traffic lights." I took his word for it, I couldn't see the fuel gauge from here.

As we went through the city, it looked completely abandoned. We saw a cop car and decided to check it out. It had been hit by a truck, the occupants were crushed. We were able to get one cop's gun, baton and handcuffs. I took them "I've used guns before, back in Fortune City." I opened the cylinder "Five chambers, fully loaded. Better than nothing" Rei gave me another five bullets "The other police-man had them. I couldn't get the gun out of his hand, but the bullets looked okay." "Thanks Rei, this will make things a little easier". We got back on the bike and continued to the gas station.

We got there without any real issues. "This station's made for cars, so we should be able to top off the tank." Takashi said "Oh damn!" he suddenly yelled. Rei asked "What's the matter?" Takashi told us "This is a self-serve place, so we have to put in a card or some money" "Then do it!" Rei told him. Takashi informed us "I spent my last 30 yen on a can of juice!" I facepalmed "Well that's fan-fucking-tastic!" I looked over at the station "Stay here a minute, I'll get some cash. Shout if something happens." I went inside and went to the register. After jabbing buttons unsuccessfully trying to get it open I just resorted to smashing it with the baton. As I started gathering the cash I heard a commotion outside. I ran to the door. Some scumbag had grabbed Rei and was holding a knife to her throat. Takashi was yelling at him trying to get him to let her go. Doesn't seem like he's noticed me. I drew the revolver and lined up my shot. He's pretty big so I know I can hit him without hitting Rei if I aim for his head. Still, his hand could twitch and cut her open. He started shouting again, this time waving the knife at Takashi. I took the opportunity to put a bullet through his head. "What a waste of a good bullet" I quipped. Where did that come from? I ran to the pump and put the money in the slot. We filled the tank and got out of there before the zombies reached us.


	8. Hell's Runway

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 8: Hell's runway

**POV Change: Peter**

I ran down the dark hallway, being chased by a shadowy apparition. I looked back for a split second and saw red eyes. I ran even faster. Then I heard a weak voice calling out to me. I noticed a door and went straight for it. I ran through door after door after door until I saw something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I saw my friends...dead. Torn apart, lifeless. What really shocked me was that I saw Shizuka-chan was bleeding very heavily from a lot of bite wounds. She said "Why? Why didn't you save me Peter-kun?" I was in complete shock. I fell on my knees and started grabbing my head. I couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Then I looked at Shizuka-chan again. Tears were rolling down her face. Then, her eyes became lifeless. I screamed.

My eyes shot open and I screamed. Everyone got startled by that. Saeko asked me "Are you okay?" I responded "Yeah, just a nightmare." She looked concerned and I knew she wanted to ask more about it. I really didn't want to talk about it. After calming down for a bit, I looked back into the bus. I saw that snake spewing his crap. I looked outside and saw it was total gridlock. Everyone was trying to get out. I heard an air-plane flying past. I heard Saya explaining to Kouta how useless the military was in this kind of situation. Then she went on about how necessary it is for people to continue with their lives and to maintain the communities and how Shidou had realised that and was using it to his own advantage.

**POV Change: Gerard**

The further we got into the city, the worse it got. Groups of survivors fighting packs of zombies and each other. Blood and body parts everywhere. Takashi gunned the engine and we forced our way through. We reached a bridge and stopped. Traffic was jammed across the entire span of the bridge. The police were trying to keep the people under control. Some punks tried to force their way through and were blasted off with a water cannon. Takashi told us "If it's like this, in order to get to the other side we should head to Onbetsu bridge. Shizuka-sensi and the rest are probably heading that way, but chances are the traffic is backed up over there too. We might be able to meet up with them at the bridge. But if Shidou's with them..." I told him "We'll deal with him when we get there. After all, it's hard to argue when you have a gun in your face."

**POV Change: Peter**

I was getting more and more aggravated "Take pride in the fact that we will not become forgotten like the rest of Fujimi High-School. We were the ones who had the ingenuity to take a bus. Miyamoto-san, Komuro-kun and Kinane-kun did not fit in with the likes of us!" Now I'm past aggravated and into pissed-off territory. Saya said it was getting bad. Saeko said "He's acting like he's trying to get us to join a new religious sect." Saya realised "That's **exactly** what he's doing. A new religious sect...Father Shidou wants us to be his first disciples." The other students were eating up his every word. Saeko started pondering "With the road lie this, it might be a good idea to just leave the bus behind. If we somehow crossed Onbetsu bridge, though, we'd be going in the opposite direction that Higashi police station is in...I promised Komuro-Kun." I asked her "What about your family Saeko?" She told me "I **am** worried, but my father is the only one in my family and he's overseas for a martial arts tournament. To put it simply, I'm more worried about keeping the promise with Komuro-kun." I asked "So you value promises too?" She said "My father taught me to value promises as much as I value my own life" I nodded and then asked Saya "Where do you live Saya?" She told us "Just like Komuro, on the other side of Onbetsu bridge". Saeko then asked "Where is your family Hirano-kun?" He told us "My dad deals in jewellery, so he's in Holland on business. My mom's a fashion designer, so she's in Paris right now." Saya couldn't believe it "Since when has your life been set up like some outdated fictional character's!?" I chuckled a little at that. Shizika-chan stated "Of this was a manga, your dad would be the captain of a passenger ship from another country" Kouta scratched the back of his head and said "That was my grandpa. My grandma was a violinist." Saya collapsed, clutching her head "I-it's perfect...". I burst out laughing. Shizika-chan then told us she wanted to go with us "I don't have any family and my relatives all life far away" I felt bad knowing that she was all alone.

While we were discussing our plans, Shidou butted in "What's wrong everybody? We're supposed to be working together." Every word that comes out of that snake's mouth is like acid in my ears. Saya gave it to him straight "It's a bit embarrassing to say so, Shidou-sensei, but we have our own goals. This isn't a school trip, so we don't have an obligation to associate with you." Go Saya. I saw that sickening grin on his face again "I can see you've already decided, so please, be my guest and do as you please Takagi-san. Japan is a free country after all!" He's up to something again. "However..." here we go... "Marakawa-sensei is in big trouble! We cannot afford to lose our nurse." I snapped when I heard that. I rushed and grabbed him, slamming against the window. "You listen to me and listen good! If you touch her **I will fucking KILL YOU!**" He panicked "Now Ashall-kun let's be reas-" I pushed my arm against his neck, cutting off his air "Shut the hell up! You sick bastard! You manipulate students and allow bullying to run rampant! You're nothing but scum!" He tried to get out of my grip but then Kouta shot him in the shoulder. "I was aiming for your head. You just got lucky." I let up some of the pressure on Shidou's neck, I wanted him to hear this "For you to be with such heartless students. **How many people do you think beat me up at school? Most of them are right in front of you! Don't even try to tell me I deserved it! I've restrained myself! I've always held it in! I wanted to have a normal life, so I've always held it in! But normality doesn't exist anymore! Normality is a dead concept!**" He's actually starting to scare me a little. "I'll kill you. You may be alive now, but I'll kill you." I knew he had been bullied before we met. We met him after saving him from some assholes. Still, I didn't realise it was this bad. Kouta then ordered "Busujima-senpai, take the lead and get out of the bus. Saya turned to him and said "I'll guard the rear. You're a real man Hirano-kun." Before I left I told that snake "Remember this feeling of having your life in someone else's hands. The next time we meet, you won't survive it."

After I got out of the bus I slammed the door shut. Kouta asked us "What should we do? I don't know this area very well." Saya suggested "For the time being, we should make sure Onbetsu bridge is even crossable." Kouta realised "It's probably blocked off. This isn't the kind of traffic this place normally gets." I heard a motorcycle come to a stop nearby I turned to see who it was. Rei jumped off the bike and ran to us and hugged Shizika-chan. Takashi and Gerard approached more calmly. "It's great to see you're okay!" I said. Gerard told me "Good to see you too. We had a run in with a mugger but on the plus side I got this" He pulled out a revolver. "Holy shit! Where'd you get that" I said "Got it out of a smashed cop-car." He told me. "So, what caused you to leave the bus?" I just said "Take a guess" He chuckled and asked "Is he forming a new nation or a cult?" I told him "Cult" He laughed "Well if we're lucky they'll ritually sacrifice the bastard!" I started laughing too.

After the happy reunion we had to focus on the problem at hand. We couldn't cross the bridge or swim across the river. I noticed the sun was setting "We should really find somewhere to rest. It's going to be dark soon and if we can't see, we can't defend ourselves." Saya then said "That's true, but where can we stay safe until morning?" Shizika-chan told us "I know of a place we can use. We can walk there" Saya asked her "Is it your boyfriend's place?" I tensed up when she said that "Th-this is different. It's one of my girl-friend's places. She's always busy with work at the airport so she gave me a key. I'm watching over the place." All of a sudden I imagined her dressed as a maid. "Oh, after we're done there, she has a car we can take. It looks like a tank and has four doors." To be honest, there are times when I can't understand what she's saying. Kouta asked Shizika-chan "Is it an apartment? Does it have a good view?" She told him "Ah, yeah, it's a mezonet apartment, so it's right on the river. There's a convenience store close by too." Saya just told us she was worn out and really wanted to take a shower. I don't think anyone could blame her. Kouta said "You've got a point there." Saya kicked him, calling him a lecher. I raised my hand and said "I'll go with Shizika-chan and make sure it's safe. Everyone nodded in agreement. Takashi gave me the key to the bike. Gerard said "we'll stick to the road so you can find us if it's not safe." I climbed onto the bike and started it up. Shizika-chan climbed on behind and held on to me...a bit too closely. I felt the pressure against my back and blood rushed to my face...and somewhere else. "Um, Shizika-chan, you don't have to hold on that tight." She didn't seem to hear me. I can't tell if she's doing this deliberately or if she really doesn't realise what she's doing.

We made it to the house just as it was getting dark. I saw the car was actually a humvee. I whistled, impressed by what I saw. The others caught up fairly shortly after we arrived. The others were shocked to see the humvee. Gerard said "You weren't kidding when you said it was like a tank. That'll fit us all easily. Snorkel equipped too so we can take this over water." Rei took note of the fence around the apartment block "They won't be able to get over the fence, so we should be able to sleep safely." Saya asked if we had anything she could use. Gerard handed her a baton "I got it from a smashed cop-car." Good to see he's not letting their rivalry get in the way of our survival. "I've also got a handgun but I doubt any of you have used one before and I've only got nine bullets left." After he said that, Kouta shouted "What? A gun!?" I forgot he was a gun-otaku. I was going to say something about that but then I heard crunching noises and moans. A pack of zombies were at the fence. We were safe for now but they'd attract more, the fence might not hold. Saeko said "We have no choice but to get rid of them." Gerard took the baton back from Saya, telling her "I've done this before, it's safer if I fight them." She actually accepted it without argument, guess situations like this bring out the best in some people. Kouta, Saya and Shizika-chan stayed back while the rest of us went out the gate. There weren't too many zombies outside and we made quick work of them. After that I knew, at least for tonight, we were safe...or so I hoped.


	9. Hell's Knight

Disclaimer: Still don't own Dead Rising or High-School of the Dead. We're just two guys that want to write a story based on these franchises.

Author note: Just like to give kudos to our first reviewer and also just to say this. We're following the manga for the most part, diverging where it works without going completely off track and that not everything will be how it seems.

Chapter 9: Hell's Knight

Kouta, Gerard, Takashi and myself were in the bedroom, trying to force a locker open. The girls were in the bathroom, cleaning themselves up. There was quite a bit of noise coming from there. Takashi commented "Sounds like they're having fun." I said "Yeah, sure are" We both blushed. Then Kouta said "Want to see if there's anything to 'protect them from' in there?" Takashi said "I don't want to die yet." and I said "I'd like to keep my life please" Gerard said "Keeping my balls intact would also be nice. Now can we get this thing open already!" I went over and braced myself against the crowbar. The door popped open after a fair bit of pulling. Locker was full of ammo and some other equipment. "Okay, if this one's got ammo then the other one..." I trailed off. Takashi grabbed the crowbar and placed it to force the other door "Whatever, here we go!" They got it open same as before. When we saw what was inside, Kouta's face lit up like a kid on Christmas Day...with a hint of serial killer. Takashi said what we were all thinking "What kinds of friends does Shizuka-Sensei have?"

Kouta wasted no time taking inventory of our new weapons. First he took the rifle "A Springfield M1A1 Super Match. But it's only semi-automatic. The M14 series is full auto. This is sell wasteful when it comes to ammunition." Takashi and I were trying to get his attention but he wasn't listening "This is a 20 round magazine! This is illegal in Japan. It's Illegal. Eh heh heh." He's freaking me out again. Gerard took the next gun "Too small for a sniper-rifle. Looks modded." He checked the whole thing over "AR-10. Scope, Extended barrel, Bipod. A sniper-rifle in the body of an assault-rifle. Range won't be as good but it'll be more than enough for our needs." Kouta went back to the locker "There's also a crossbow still in the locker. It's a Barnett Wildcat C5. That's a hunting crossbow made in England". Gerard mentioned "That'll be perfect for stealth attacks but against hordes you'll need something faster." Then I saw Takashi holding a shotgun. Kouta got really excited about that "That's an Ithaca M35 Riot Shotgun! It was designed by an American. It's one badass shotgun." Isn't that a redundant statement? "It was used in the Vietnam war." Takashi absent-mindedly pointed it at Kouta. Gerard quickly shoved the barrel away "**Never point a gun at someone unless you're going to shoot them!" **He shouted. Once he calmed down he told Takashi "You need to always treat a gun as if it's loaded. Never point it at something you don't intend to shoot, make sure it's not loaded when you pick it up and unload it when you are done with it."

After that impromptu gun-safety lesson we started loading bullets into the magazines. Kouta asked us "what about your families? Are they in the country?" I looked down sadly. Gerard told him "We...lost them at Fortune City. They never got to the emergency shelter. We found them dead three days later." He shook his head "What's past is past, no point dwelling on it." Takashi broke the tension, asking Kouta "Did you learn all about these from airsoft guns?" Kouta told him "Hell no. They were real guns." Takashi was naturally shocked to hear that "You've handled a real gun!?" Kouta told is "When I was in America, I went to army training...A Blackwater instructor took me under his wing and taught me for a month." That surprised me "Seriously? You were trained by a Blackwater guy?" Rather than probe deeper into Kouta's past, Takashi started pondering just who Shizuka-chan's friend was. The girls were making more noise now. Takashi grabbed some binoculars and went to the window. "It's like something out of a movie" He gave the binoculars to Kouta. "I saw a camera crew on the bridge" He turned the TV on.

The news report showed the police trying to keep order on the bridge. Some of the people there were claiming that this outbreak was a weapon used by the American government. Gerard couldn't believe it "They wouldn't do this. They did what they could to stop outbreaks. They shut down Phenotrans when we broke the story! They have no reason to attack Japan!" Kouta figured "They're just trying to cause hysteria. Or is this one of the effects of the disease?" I thought about it "Well, we did encounter some seriously crazy people in Fortune City. Still, I don't think it's the disease. They never showed any signs of infection" Takashi stated "They're left-wing radicals trying to make everyone go crazy because of the disease. They're no different from right-wing fascists. This is such a horrible disease." Gerard added "It gets worse. There's no cure and the only treatment is produced from infected people. Even then it only lasts a day." Takashi sighed and shook his head "My mom's co-workers must be doing something similar right now. It's horrible. They don't do a thing to stop bullying at school but they go out of their way to speak out against war... My mom... She's an elementary school teacher! She teachers a first grade class at Onbetsu Elementary on the other side of the river. Her students probably haven't been able to escape...they're only human after all."

We were interrupted by gunfire. The cops on the bridge were firing on zombies. A woman was running across but got bitten by the girl she was carrying. This angered the mob. The lead cop told the leader of the protest to leave because they were in danger but the protester started accusing him of covering up a government conspiracy. The cop gave him a final warning and then shot him through the head. The footage cut out there. Gerard suddenly said "what the!" and I was grabbed from behind! Suddenly I felt...a kiss on the cheek? "Sh-Shizuka-Chan?!" She was wearing nothing but a towel and her hands were all over me. I pulled her off me. She looked unfocused and I smelt something on her breath. "Shizuka-chan, are you drunk?" "Just a teensy little bit my knight." Knight? Seriously? I was about to question her about that.

**POV Change: Gerard**

Okay, what the hell? Shizuka's drunk off her almost-bare ass and making out with Peter. Damn, she's going all out, tongue and everything. He looks completely limp, I think he might have passed out. "Um, Shizuka? I think you should let him go. He looks a little...dead." The others were in complete shock. When Shizuka finally let go it was only so she could try to pull Peter's pants off. I had to pull her off of him. "For god's sake woman! He's unconscious. He can't consent!" She started yelling "No! I want to play with Peter-kun!" I pulled harder "You're trying to **rape** _peter-kun_!" I pulled a bit to hard and we toppled backwards...she landed right on top of me...my god that feels good. Takashi had to get Shizuka off me. He tried to get her to keep quiet but she just got even louder saying "It's so quiet outside it's scary, so I'm gonna talk like this!" Takashi decided the best thing to do was get her out of here so he got her on his back to carry her out. Problem is he wasn't paying attention where his hands were...he put his hand right on Shizuka's butt. "You're just a little pervert Komuro-kun! We can't have that!" she said, running her fingers all over him. He blushed and admitted "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it" Good thing Peter didn't hear that. Rei interrupted with "**what** are you enjoying?" She must have come in while we were distracted and...she's only wearing a tank-top. "Okay, too much exposed flesh for me while I'm this tired" I said as I walked away.

I went to the couch only to find Saya asleep on it...in a similar state of undress to Rei. I don't want to wake her, too tired to put up with one of her hissy fits. I heard from the kitchen "Is that you Kinane-Kun?" It sounded like Saeko "Dinner will be ready soon. I'm making lunch for tomorrow too." I went over "Alright, thanks for all the hhhhh-oly crap!" She's just as naked as the others! Actually, she's got less than Rei and Saeko, just her underwear and an apron! "What's wrong?" Was she asking me? "Uh, sorry, just a little flustered" More than a little. She caught what the issue was "Oh this?" she pointed out the apron "There weren't any clothes that fit me. I'll only be wearing this until the laundry finishes..." Okay, that explains a lot actually. "This is truly shameful. I apologise." She said. I told her "You don't have to apologise, you didn't have any alternatives." I looked away "I'm sorry for staring, it's just...well, hormones and all that." I chuckled "You'd think two zombie outbreaks would kill a guy's libido but...well, that's nature for you."

I went back to Peter. He was only just now starting to come to. He groaned "Uggh, what happened" I said "welcome back to the land of the living-dead buddy" He responded "Greaaat. I was hoping all that was just a dream" "Yeah, sorry, but it's all very real...just like last time". "Well, shit. So what happened? Everything's a blank." "Well, Shizuka came out wearing nothing but a towel and started making out with you, then you passed out." "Wait, what?!" "Yeah, she was hammered. Anyway, Takashi and I had to pull her off you because she tried to...well, rape you" He screamed "**WHAT!?"** "Dude, calm the fuck down, she was too drunk to get your belt off" "**Is that supposed to make me feel better?!**" I replied with a blunt "Yes" He spluttered, unable to form words. Then he just pinched his nose and muttered "God fucking damnit." Then we heard a dog barking and gunshots outside. I rushed over to the balcony where Kouta was. I asked "What's going on?" and he just told me "It's bad". I looked where he was looking. We saw someone with a double-barrelled shotgun being attacked by a big pack of zombies. "Yeah, that's bad" Kouta asked me "Should we shoot?" I heard Takashi said "That should be obvious! Shoot them!" I turned around. Peter, Takashi and Saeko were right behind us. I told Takashi "If we start shooting then the zombies will head straight to us and we can't handle that many." Saeko then said "That's not all. Survivors will come flocking here when they see the lghts and our figures" She turned off the lights as she said this "However, even if we use everything we have, we don't have the power to keep that many people alive."

Takashi looked like he was having trouble accepting what he was hearing. Saeko continued "They have to survive on their own. That's exactly what we're doing. I'll understand if you disagree. I heard from Miyamoto. In spite of severe circumstances, you rose like a man and faced them." Wait, what's this she heard from Rei? I never heard it. "But...look for yourself." She handed the binoculars to Takashi "Get used to it! By now, the whole country has become a place where those with noble causes alone won't survive." She knows what she's talking about. Takashi said "I got the impression that you thought differently, Busujima-senpai." I interrupted "God-damnit kid! It's got nothing to do with how you think it's the simple fact of the matter! Peter and I learned this the hard way back in Fortune City!" I took a breath and continued more calmly. "It's not a nice feeling, having to abandon people but if you try to help too many people, you just get them all killed, including yourself." He still seemed bothered by that but I think he understood. As he looked across something caught his attention. I strained my eyes to see what he was looking at. Looked like a parent and child trying to get inside someone's house. I saw the door open, then the parent stumbled back, occupants must have attacked him. The zombies were advancing on the kid and then, Kouta shot the one nearest to the kid right in the head. Takashi said "I thought you weren't going to shoot? You're risking your own life for a total stranger?" Kouta shouted "It's a little girl. Isn't it?" Little girl? SHIT! "KAITIE" I yelled, rushing out, snatching up the M1 and slamming a magazine in. I saw Peter with the shotgun yelling "Come on, we gotta save her!" Yeah, no shit! We were outside before the others could say anything or maybe they did and I didn't hear them. Peter lept on the bike and started it while I opened the gate. I heard Kouta firing pretty rapidly. We gotta save Kaitie. If we don't, I don't think I can live with myself.

**POV Change: Peter**

I gunned the engine. Gotta save Kaitie. I had the bike going full throttle, plowing down a few zombies in my way. I pulled sharply into the gate, the bike hit something and slid out of control "OH SHIT!" I came off, the bike smashed into the doors. My head was ringing and my back ached but I seemed okay. "God damnit, I've got to quit acting like I'm a Manga hero." I closed the gates behind me and saw Kaitie in a corner with a puppy. There were two zombies advancing on her. I pumped my shotgun, shouted "Kaitie, stay down!" and took my shot. One down, the other turned and I fired again. I heard Kaitie yell "Behind you!" I swung my gun around and smashed the zombie's head open. I made sure there weren't any more around and then turned back to Kaitie "Are you okay?" Wait, something seems off. I felt a headache coming on and lost my focus. When I looked back, I wasn't looking at Kaitie at all. "Onii-chin, why did you call me Kaitie?" I looked at the kid "Sorry, you reminded me of someone I knew" I shook my head. "Come on, I'll get you somewhere safe." I turned to the gate but I felt her tug at my jacket. I looked back at her, then where she was looking "My Daddy..." She was looking at her dad's body. "He died." Looked like she was about to cry. I can't blame her, anyone would after losing a parent, I did. The fact that she's so young just makes it all the more tragic. I took a shirt that was hanging up outside the house and covered the man's face with it. Then I picked a flower from the yard and gave it to the girl "He died to keep you safe. He was a good father." She put the flower on her father's body and then it was too much for her. She started crying. I hugged her, trying to comfort her in this difficult time. I told her "I know what it's like to lose family. I lost my parents last year. Those monsters took them from me. They took my friend's parents too." I sighed, trying to stay strong for her "All we can do now is stay safe, for their sake." I picked her up "Come on, let's get out of here." I turned back to the gate. The street was filled with zombies. "Oh crap. There's way too many to go through." As if that weren't bad enough, their eyes were glowing red and they were acting much more aggressively than before. The gate was starting to bend inward from the pressure. "No no no no no NO NO!" Got to get out, where? "Onii-chan, we could go over them." Over? Of course! The wall's wide enough for me to walk along and they'll have a hard time grabbing me. I pulled the kid onto my back, put the puppy in my jacket and climbed up onto the wall. I started walking, couldn't move any faster without losing my balance. "Eyes on the wall. Don't look anywhere else." I was saying it for my own benefit as much as the kid's. Suddenly my leg got grabbed! I tried to kick the zombie off but it was hard enough keeping my balance. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot and the zombie's head exploded. "Hey! Over here! Dinner's ready, come and get it!" More gunshots, it was Gerard! The zombies turned and went for him. Well, I'm safe now, just hope he can get away. Next, I heard the unmistakable sound of a Diesel engine. Big one too. Next I saw bright light and then I knew what it was. The Humvee was barrelling up the road. Kouta and Saeko were on the roof. Any zombie in the way was crushed. Shizuka-chan must be driving. I heard the girl ask "Are they friends of yours, Onii-chan?" I said "Oh yeah. They're great friends. They've helped me through thick and thin."

The humvee skidded to a stop at the corner of the street I was running above, near where Gerard was. I picked up the pace along the wall. Kouta was shooting zombies in one direction, Gerard shot in another, covering my approach. "Hold on tight!" I ran and lept for the truck.


	10. The Roadway to Hell

Disclaimer: We own our characters, that's all.

Author note: I'm writing the names in the English style of 'Given name – Family name' rather than the Japanese style of 'Family name – Given name'. I'm just not used to writing names that way. I'm having enough trouble with the japenese terms, I'm mostly just using them when I quote the manga directly.

Chapter 10: The Roadway to Hell

I managed to reach the roof of the humvee, crashing down hard on it. Saeko helped the girl inside while I caught my breath. I heard the door opening as I climbed inside, Gerard was doing the same. I heard him shout "We're inside, get us out of here!" Shizuka-chan floored it and we plowed through the horde towards the river. I heard Gerard ask "Is Katie okay?" I told him "It wasn't Katie. Thought she was at first, realised she wasn't once she started talking to me." We looked over at her. "What's her name?" he asked me. "I don't know, she never told me and I forgot to ask."

We looked at each other. "Should probably ask her now that we're safe" I said. "Yeah, probably a good idea" he responded. Then he sniffed and said "Hey, what's that smell?" I took a sniff and noticed it too. He said "It's coming from you." He leaned in towards my back "Is that urine?" I took my jacket off and smelled it "It is...but how did..." I looked over at the girl I rescued. She looked uncomfortable "I-I'm sorry Onii-chan." I just sighed and told her "it's okay. No harm done, It'll wash out." I tried to put on a friendly face. "My name's Peter Ashall, you can just call me Peter. What's yours?" "I'm Alice Maresato" "That's a nice name Alice. Here, I'll introduce you to everyone." I pointed out everyone and told her their names. "We'll keep you safe"

We were able to make it to the river without any real holdups. Gerard talked Shizuka-chan through the river crossing "This thing's built for fording rivers so put it in first gear and ease it into the water, slow and steady, it shouldn't be deep enough to flood the engine." Shizuka-chan asked him "How do I know if it's too deep?" He told her "The truck's equipped with a snorkel so the air goes in through there" He pointed out the intake pipe coming out the hood "as long as the water stays out of there we'll be fine." Shizuka-chan nodded and drove into the river as Gerard instructed. "Okay, just keep the rev's low so the wheels don't spin, river-beds are loose, it's like driving through mud, only slower."

I figured it was a good idea to get some rest now that we have a quiet moment. I noticed Takashi was fast asleep with Rei and Saeko sprawled over him. Lucky bastard. Kouta and Saya were on the roof with Alice. I shed my jacket, tossed it up there and settled in to the sound of the engine and a bad rendition of 'Row Row Row your Boat'.

We were woken after a while, not sure how long, girls still crawling over Takashi. Rei tugged his cheek, saying something about him being "popular" while Saeko was drooling on his leg. He quickly got up saying "let's get out. We need to get over the embankment". I was close to bursting out laughing, then Rei glared at me. That shut me up.

After getting out of the Humvee we tried to help Alice down but...well with what happened during my rescue of her she wasn't exactly...willing to climb down just yet. Rei told us that she and the rest of the girls were going to change and to not look. Naturally, I had to sneak a peek. I'm a guy, it's just nature. I only saw Shizuka-chan's bare back before I turned back muttering "I'm not a perv, I'm not a perv, I'm not a perv, you are a perv, I am a perv, I am a pe-HEY!" Gerard started laughing so I punched him in the shoulder, asshole got me mixed up! "heh, totally worth it" Gerard said while rubbing his shoulder.

The dog I rescued alongside Alice was making a ton of noise. After I picked him up he calmed down. "Hey, we really should come up with a name for this little guy." I said to the others. After throwing out some ideas we decided to call him "Zeke", from what the American army called the Zero Fighters during World War 2. Obviously, this was Kouta's idea.

Kouta gave Takashi a crash course in shotgun use. Takashi didn't seem to be trying all that hard. "Why don't one of you just use it. I'm much more comfortable with a bat anyway" Oh for crying out loud. I told him "you need to know how to use everything at your disposal. You never know when when we might be stuck without a weapon." While this was going on the girls came back, now fully dressed. Rei was carrying the AR and wearing knee and elbow pads, don't know where she got those. Takashi gave a nervous laugh while Kouta's was more aroused. "What? Got a problem?" she said. Takashi panicked a little and said "no,no, it suits you...do you know how to shoot that thing?" It's safe to assume she doesn't. "Hirano-kun can show me how. If not, I can just use it like a spear." Kouta jumped up "Ah, I know, I know, I know! The army puts bayonets on those guns, and we just happen ot have a bayonet over here." How convenient. Some fumbling later and the bayonet was mounted. Gerard spoke up "I can teach Rei the basics, I've used rifles before." He handed me the revolver and the four spare bullets he had left "Yourself, Takashi and Kouta should head up the embankment and make sure the road's clear." Made sense to me so we did it. We went up, swept the area and confirmed it was clear. Shizuka-chan drove the humvee up...nearly running Kouta over in the process.

After getting everyone on the road (and confirming that Kouta does **not** need a change of underwear) Shizuka-chan asked the obvious question "What should we do now?" before asking Saya "Your house is in 2-Choome at Higashi Hill, isn't it?" She confirmed it was and Takashi said "Then the closest place is your house." For whatever reason, Saya seemed hesitant about going. She whispered something in Takashi's ear. Eventually we set off toward's Saya's house.

It was quiet. No zombies around. Takashi and Rei were on the roof while the rest of us were inside. Then we reached Higashi Hill. "Oh shit! Gun it!" Zombies everywhere. Several turns and many a corpse later we ran into a snag. Rather, we ran into a wire fence somehow strong enough to stop a speeding humvee in it's tracks. We couldn't stop, too much blood on the tyres. Rei got thrown off the roof and cracked her back against the hood before hitting the ground. Takashi jumped off, fired his shotgun at the nearest zombie...and missed completely. I didn't waste any time jumping out to help them. I heard Kouta shouting something and knew Gerard was right behind me. I stuck with my bat, only had 9 bullets for the revolver. We fought our way towards Takashi and Rei, his aim had improved but he was struggling to reload. His gun was knocked out of his hands but I crushed the zombie's skull before it could grab him. My bat broke against it's skull! Down to just 9 bullets and my bare hands, not nearly enough for this many zombies. We were cut off from the shotgun by the approaching horde. I ran out of bullets quickly, they were approaching too quickly for knocking them down and stomping them to be effective. I was grabbed, the others were too far to help me but just before I was bit, the zombie's head exploded, the gunshot came from behind me...where Takashi and Rei were. I glanced back, Takashi was firing Rei's gun, it was still tied to her so he couldn't stand. I got behind them, give them a clear shot and I could kick any nearby zombies away.

**POV Switch: Gerard**

There's way too many for us to fight, we've got to get out of here! "Peter! Takashi! Grab Rei and get over the fence! NOW! Saeko! Help me clear a path!" "Where?" "How?" "Climb the Humvee!" It's all gone to hell. Peter and I have fought bigger hordes before but we had better weapons and an advantageous position. Now, it didn't matter how hard we fought, they just kept getting closer. I had three lunging for me when I heard the unmistakable sound of a shotgun blast. One head splattered and a second caught a few pellets, not enough to kill it but it gave me an opening. I kicked the third one back and smashed the second one's head with my baton. After crushing the third one, I glanced over where the shot came from, I say Saya of all people using the shotgun. She was yelling something, couldn't understand because Alice was yelling too. What I did hear clearly was a call of "Everybody, Get Down!". I looked through the fence. People in fire-fighting gear were wielding water cannons. I went prone and they blasted the zombies back. "This way! You can thank me after you get behind the car!" The voice was a woman's, we didn't waste any time getting over the fence.

Oh my god, that was nuts. We moved here so we could get away from this shit! I'd go and thank our rescuer but I...don't feel too good. I'm gonna sit down for a bit.

**POV Switch: Peter**

Sweet Jesus that was close! Gerard and I really need to tell the others about what we went through back in Fortune City because this is one of the closest times we've been to death.

I touched Rei's back to check if it was okay. She yelped in pain and glared at me, seething. "Sorry, just checking." It felt dry so there wasn't any bleeding but we'd need to get a proper look at it. "Here, we'll have Shizuka-chan look at it when we get somewhere safe" They nodded in agreement.

I looked over at Saeko. She was thanking our rescuer, being polite and formal as she normally is. "Thank you kindly for rescuing us in our time of need." The woman in the fire-fighting gear said "Of course" removing her helmet "I wanted to help my daughter and her friends." wait, what?

Saeko shouted "Mama!?" and rushed over to her. Her mother pulled her into a hug. I just looked on. Nobody said anything, nothing needed to be said. It's moments like these that make the struggle to survive worthwhile.

**Author note: **This chapter was one of the hardest we've written yet. Getting a fight to flow well in 1st person is harder than you would think at first. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and if not, please tell us how we can improve. This is our first story so naturally there are going to be weak-points. Anyway, thanks for your patience and we hope you continue to enjoy the story.


End file.
